Darevergent
by The Real Four
Summary: Truth or Dare. Dauntless style.
1. Chapter 1

Darevergent Chapter 1

AN: All will be in Tris' POV.

I was just sitting gazing at the ceiling of my dauntless dormitory resting into Tobias' lap without a care in the world. Of course, I say that but when you live in my world you always have to care whether for it's the boy you love or the family you've abandoned, living without care would be to live without life, to live without a faction. A sat there under Tobias' warm steady breath left to my thoughts until Uriah charges headfirst through the door, literally.

"Uriah!" I zip up my jacket. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Are you ready to play?" He asks with a madman grin.

"What ARE you on about?" I retort more impatient by the minute.

"No-no, I don't think you heard me right. ARE YOU READY TO PLAY?!" He repeats. I am about to ask him to leave until I am speeding thrown on the floor by Tobias, as he sprang up to his feet and checked his watch.

"No way?" He spoke, "February 26th. You damn right I'm ready to play!" Tobias shrieked like an excited five-year-old.

"If no one tells me what's going on right now, asses will be kicked!" I shout angrily.

"Just come with us." Tobias says pulling me over his shoulder. I sigh and allow myself to be carried away.

"This, Tris, is dauntless truth or dare!" Uriah yells. We are in a training room and nearly every dauntless I know is gathered in a circle matching madman expressions on their faces too. I sit down, on Tobias' lap peering around at Christina, Will, Al, Marlene, Zeke and Peter and Eric, wait what? If this tradition is enough to bring these two jackasses along then I must be in for something good. Uriah asks the question that's on everyone's mind.

"So, who wants to go first?" All eyes turn to me.

"Oh crap." I mutter.

AN: I know everyone's a bit OOC but that would be the only way this could work. That's a little taster. I'm gonna tell you now, the more reviews the crazier truths and dares.

S.O.Z.F


	2. Chapter 2

Darevergent Chapter 2 

AN: I don't own Divergent or the Percy Jackson reference.

"So… Tris." Uriah speaks softly but I see his dark madman expression, his dark madman eyes, and his dark madman hair. Gees, Connor and Travis Stoll would be proud. Now, Uriah isn't normally like this, sure, he loves dangers, we all do, but his face looks for more than danger. It is looking for pain. I swallow hard rest my head against Tobias' chest and allow him to continue.

"Truth or Dare?" He says staring full on my face. At first I think truth but recoil before I spit it out. This is Dauntless. Dauntless the Brave. I am Dauntless. I WILL not be the first to say truth.

"Dare, obviously." I reply as if the thought had never crossed my mind. I convince no one.

"Alright, _Beatrice._" I grunt. He real-named me. "I dare you to let your boyfriend here give you a tattoo of whatever he fancies on your arm whilst you take the zip wire from the Hancock building." Everyone laughs. I don't have time to reply as we are up and out.

Everyone files into four train carts with me and Tobias alone in the fourth. I sit facing him and we kiss for a while until I begin to speak.

"Tobias, I love you and all." He smiles, I wasn't done. "But if you cock up my skin with your _expertise_ of artistic skills you may find a certain purpose accident happening to your harness and you may, _may, _even found yourself plummeting towards the ground but this is a wild guess, _Four._" I make sure my voice drips with heavy sarcasm. He gasps mockingly and I slap him in the chest. I think he under-estimates me. I think a lot of people do. We arrive at the hundred floor Hancock building and file in two rides in the elevator. Tobias speaks.

"Tris, you know _I _love you and all. But if you speak to your instructor like that again I will be forced to take serious action." I giggle. He's not my instructor anymore, I never saw him as my instructor in the first place. Eric murmurs something offensive but I just stare him down. I ask Tobias what he's gonna tattoo on my arm and he whispers in my ear. I giggle again but shake my head firmly. Ding! We have arrived on the top floor.

My boyfriend regains his breath a little. We may have overcome his fear of heights a couple of years ago but this must be a reality call. I stroke his bicep lovingly and Zeke helps me clamber into my harness, and to my surprise lets Tobias into the same one. He faces me and wiggles his eyebrows obviously finding this intimate but I am more focused on the task ahead. Will hands him a loaded tattoo pen and Zeke launches us off the building.

For the first five seconds, Four does nothing and all colour flushes from his skin. I enjoy the feeling of wind whipping my face but I know we do that share that enjoyment. His eyes lock onto mine and I send him a 'be careful' look and he hastily begins to scrawl on my arm. I can't crane my neck to see what he's drawing but I feel it a burning as if my skin is peeling off. He apologises but I scream him to focus and we reach the end of the line dangling together. I look at my wet arm. On it is a square and in it says 4 + 6. I smile thinking back to that wonderful night.

"It's perfect." I whisper and he grins as we drop together.

S.O.Z.F


	3. Chapter 3

Darevergent Chapter 3

AN: Just to answer a question that's been floating around, yes I am British.

We sat back in the training room and luckily, nobody noticed the large smile plastered on my face after my dare. I really do love Tobias. I grabbed his hand and it was my turn. "Ok," I am uncertain, "Christina… Truth or Dare?"

"Oh come on Tris! I ain't gonna be the first one to say truth, so dare." She stuck her tongue out to me. I beckon her over so I can whisper in her ear.

"I dare you… to run up to Eric all intense-like, kiss him full on the mouth and then roundhouse kick him around the head!" I giggle. She does too. Christina took a breath to compose herself and then she pulled a face as if she was constipated, going bright red and baywatched her body over in Eric's direction. Peter, who was on Eric's right, raised an eyebrow and scooted out of the way, everyone else had a puzzled look. Christina firmly grasped Eric's cheeks with her long-fingered hands and gave him a long, sloppy auntie's kiss. Will cleared his throat obnoxiously but I gave him a look that said 'Wait for it…' Bang on cue, Christina released a now distressed Eric and supposedly began to saunter away. Eric retired to just shaking his head but then she whipped around fast as lightning and used her long legs to clip him at the end of the jaw. Everyone burst out laughing and Eric instantly crumpled. Christina retook her place and the game continued.

It was Christina's turn. She scanned our group and looked at our faces and now an entirely unconscious Eric and her eyes settled evily on my boyfriend behind me.

"Four…" She spoke with a cheeky voice. "Truth or…"

"Dare" He finished her sentence.

"Okay dokey! So Four, being the macho guy you are." I roll my eyes. "Would you mind me daring you to strip dance in the middle of the group for all us ladies to enjoy." She squealed like a toddler. I couldn't help it but adding in what Christina just said and mixing it with Four's reaction, I had to allow the massive fireball of laughter implode out of me. Four's eyes had grown wide like a poisonous frog's and his face was so red it was unbelievable. Think about it like this, there's pinkish, there's candy red, there's ripe tomato red, there's beetroot red, there's magma red and then there's my boyfriend being asked to strip red. It was closer to purple then red. I could already see sweat dressing his back and he hadn't even taken any clothes off yet! I squeezed his hand as he shakily and uncertainly stood up and dragged his feet over to the centre of our circle. Zeke produced the song 'Sexbomb' out of nowhere and Tobias' hands went to the collar of his shirt, they stayed there for a while…

Once the oh-so marvellous deed was done and Tom Jones had ceased his singing, Tobias sat next to me with a stunned expression and I matched his. He started off a little sloppy for my taste, but then he progressed to get more confident and when his shirt and combat boots were off he proceeded to get miraculously more confident. Hell, he even had a crack at narrating. I was a bit mad of the way some of the other girls were eyeing him now but with his beautifully toned abs and many tattoos why would they not? I snapped out of my daydream just as Four spoke these words.

"Alright then." He stood up and flexed his body, "Ladies" He winked, "Many of you may have found that funny, especially the guys. But you, Zeke, seemed to find it more comical than others so tell me, you lanky plank, truth or dare. Pick your choice wisely" Zeke looked like he'd been shot. All colours in his face were non-existent.

Oh it's on!

S.O.Z.F

AN: I'd just like to say thanks for all the support on this story so far, nearly 400 views in 4 days is pretty amazing. It can never hurt to tap that button down there, yes there, the review button and leave me your thoughts. From now on, I will give my reviewers a shout-out.

Last chapter's loyal reviewers were:

Queen Elsa the Snow Fairy

Sissy147

dystopianbitch (rockin' name!)

FourTris Okay

DivergentLover

Thanks guys,

Again, S.O.Z.F (Son of Zeus' Fury)


	4. Chapter 4

Darevergent Chapter 4 

AN: Just letting you know that I've changed my pen name from S.O.Z.F to The Real Four so it should be easier to remember.

Zeke shuffled around mega uncomfortably under Tobias' scrutinising stare. Finally he cleared his throat.

"Dare?" Zeke spoke quietly almost with a mumble.

"I'm sorry what was that? Can you speak louder please?" Tobias mocked him. I drew my breath; I knew Zeke was near his breaking point.

"Dare you son of a bitch." Zeke said a bit louder, always defiant.

"The great older brother of Uriah slings his hook and actually uses a swear word, I mean what is this?" I wished my boyfriend would stop we didn't need a fight right now.

"Just tell me the goddamn dare!" Zeke retorted.

"Oooh, feisty that could come in handy, Tris what I am about to say could come across quite evil but don't judge me, I'm mad." Four spoke plainly. I gulped, this must be bad.

"You, Zeke have to sing a little song I like to call: the Fresh Prince of Bel Air theme song." Everyone roared with laughter but both I and Zeke couldn't hide our feelings of relief. Furthermore, Zeke got to his feet, and began to rap. I could not believe it.

Now, this is a story all about how  
My life got flipped-turned upside down  
And I'd like to take a minute  
Just sit right there  
I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel Air

In west Philadelphia born and raised  
On the playground was where I spent most of my days  
Chillin' out maxin' relaxin' all cool  
And all shootin some b-ball outside of the school  
When a couple of guys who were up to no good  
Started making trouble in my neighborhood  
I got in one little fight and my mom got scared  
She said 'You're movin' with your auntie and uncle in Bel Air'

I begged and pleaded with her day after day  
But she packed my suit case and sent me on my way  
She gave me a kiss and then she gave me my ticket.  
I put my Walkman on and said, 'I might as well kick it'.

First class, yo this is bad  
Drinking orange juice out of a champagne glass.  
Is this what the people of Bel-Air living like?  
Hmmmmm this might be alright.

But wait I hear they're prissy, bourgeois, all that  
Is this the type of place that they just send this cool cat?  
I don't think so  
I'll see when I get there  
I hope they're prepared for the prince of Bel-Air

Well, the plane landed and when I came out  
There was a dude who looked like a cop standing there with my name out  
I ain't trying to get arrested yet  
I just got here  
I sprang with the quickness like lightning, disappeared

I whistled for a cab and when it came near  
The license plate said fresh and it had dice in the mirror  
If anything I could say that this cab was rare  
But I thought 'Nah, forget it' - 'Yo, homes to Bel Air'

I pulled up to the house about 7 or 8  
And I yelled to the cabbie 'Yo homes smell ya later'  
I looked at my kingdom  
I was finally there  
To sit on my throne as the Prince of Bel Air

Zeke sat down obviously exasperated and took his turn.

"Will, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Will replied. There was a few umms and arrrrs but nothing too strenuous. Will just stuck by his decision.

"Except from Christina, which girl here would you wilfully date?" Will scanned the group with his eyes before resting his eyes here.

"Tris, I guess, because I know her a lot." I smiled at him sweetly. It was Will's turn.

"Peter, truth or dare?" Oh this could be interesting. Peter just cockily grinned.

"Dare of course. I am a real Dauntless unlike you wuss." Peter sneered; something told me Will would get his revenge.

"Ok then Peter, I dare you to tell me who was the first girl you kissed?" Peter looked like he had just swallowed a lime whole.

"I've never… never kissed a girl." Peter admitted shamefully. I could not help but giggle. With all the hassle he puts us through he hasn't even had a kiss in his life. Will continued:

"Oh so that won't work" I had a feeling Will knew this from the start "Ok then, _Pete_, go and kiss the girl you fancy, go on do it!" Peter looked petrified he stood up and to my absolute disgust he started heading in my direction. But, with the judo chop I had given to the side of his head, and the continuous death stare from my boyfriend he backed down. I was starting to like this game.

AN: Ok guys, that's today's chapter last chapters reviewers were:

Sissy147

DaphneBeaber

Thanks for the comments guys! If you want a shout out, you know which button to click and seriously it's a great way to let me know what you think of this story and show me you want it to continue. Plus, I'm open to truth and dare suggestions.

Not to ANY confusion I am now:

The Real Four


	5. Chapter 5

Darevergent chapter 5

Peter just sat their unexpressionless, with a huge hand-shaped mark hugging his cheek. I hadn't even registered the fact that the reason Peter had been bullying me had been because he had been in love with me. I can honestly say I do not return his feelings at ALL for many reasons. 1. He is an asshole. I would never want to get involved with someone like him. 2. I love Tobias. So, Peter, why don't you back off and 3. He is an asshole. I just think that deserves to be mentioned again. He just shrugged and turned his head to Eric.

"Eric truth or dare?"

"Do you really need to ask me that question?" Gods, that Eric creeps me out completely.

"Well, yeah. The game is called truth or dare. If we didn't ask that question we'd just be a bunch of dystopian teenagers sitting in a circle at 11:56 on a Thursday." Peter almost made me laugh. Key word: almost. Eric looked mad.

"I don't like your tone Peter!" He snarled. "Fine, dare, whatever."

"Ok! Eric, I dare you to run up to Max and dropkick him!"

"With pleasure." Eric replied. We scrambled to go and watch.

Max was chilling with his mates, playing some poker in the cafeteria. He was laughing and his friends were swearing so I figured he was winning. He whirled around and saw Eric.

"Eric? What are you DOING her?" Max was clearly annoyed.

"Well, sir, I was wondering if I could run something by you." Eric muttered.

"Oh yeah, and what was that at 12:01 on a Friday!" Max was seething. Eric said nothing so Max just turned back to his game and murmured something like "Weird kid." Then, out of nowhere, Eric's podgy body contorted into a streamlined shape and landed its boots in the back of Max's head. Max's head slammed forward ricocheting onto the table and projecting him over the end of his chair. The other players and I, roared with laughter as did Max's friends and Max attempted to pick himself up and hurl his body and hands around Eric's neck but he tripped heroically and bruised his chin on the ground. Our laughter refused to subside as Max lay there, broken.

AN: Sorry it's a bit shorter but I'm quite tired. Last chapter's reviewers were:

anyaandsolomon97

crazydasiy-in-tha-house

dieyoungdauntles

Lily K

Thank you,

The Real Four


	6. Chapter 6

Darevergent Chapter 6

Eric returned to the group several minutes later sporting a black eye, a bust lip, and bloody face. I would've been concerned if he wasn't a jerk and I couldn't stop reliving the recent moments in my head. Eric just ran up and dropkicked Max, _Max, _the leader of dauntless in the back of the head. I kind of respect the balls of a person who can do that. Eric just eyed Christina evily. Something told me he was going to get her back for the earlier roundhouse kick.

"Truth or Dare" Eric spoke dryly and slowly over-pronouncing every single word. Christina squared her jaw and didn't back down.

"Dare!" She yelled back.

"Fight me." Eric muttered plainly. A tsunami of a shockwave engulfed the group like a poisonous fog or smoke reaching at throats for unsuspecting victims. Will sprang to his feet.

"You really think I'm gonna let my girlfriend fight a creep like you, you've got another thing coming. Who knows what you'll do to her!" Eric was truly pissed so decided to give Christina the motivation she needed. As if in slow motion he wandered up to Will and struck him on the jaw with his chunky fist. Will bounced backwards and got ready to throw a return punch but luckily Tobias rugby-tackled him before he started something he couldn't get out of. Will landed with a deafening snap and out of retaliation threw a fist in Four's eye. Four pinned him down and locked eyes with me for allowance. I slowly nodded knowing it was the only way to contain Will. Four barrelled his forearm down into Will's temple, therefore knocking him out cold.

"You and me in the ring now!" Christina shouted at Eric.

"All I wanted in the first place sweetheart." Eric retorted with malice heading over to the ring's ropes. Two girls, Marlene and Shauna I think, stayed behind with Will and an ice pack but the rest of us scrambled over to watch this brawl.

Uriah jokingly clambered in the ring and acted as a referee. He signalled to Zeke who rang the bell. I swear, that guy pulls things out of midair! It started with Christina like a caged animal, she ran up to an already bruised Eric and jabbed him in the face twice, but he sidestepped the third. Eric tried to lash back with a right cross but Christina rolled to safety just before outstretching one of her long legs and clipping Eric around the hip. Eric snarled and pushed her over following up with a nice cross hook combo. Christina regained her composure however and repeated her karate kid-like roundhouse kick from earlier and Eric was out for the count. We left Eric there counting the dots dancing in his eyes and chanted Christina's name whilst carrying her back to the group. Will was back up but couldn't really remember what had happened and we carried on the game.

Christina spoke breathlessly to Al.

"Truth or"

"Truth please" Al replied quietly looking to the floor.

"What do you want right now?" Christina asked.

"A Jammie Dodger." Al replied without hesitation.

"I'm sorry-what?" I had to chip in.

"It's what the British call a Jam Ring. You know the biscuit?" Zeke, out of nowhere, lobbed him a pack.

My friends are weird…

Last chapter's reviewers were:

Crazydaziy-in-tha-house

4

And the one and only

Guest (you know who you are)

Also, thanks to all my followers and favouriters (damnit that's a word!). I am hugely thankful for all the positivity this story is getting. Thanks to everyone!

The Real Four


	7. Chapter 7

Divergent Chapter 7

AN: I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday I was ill but I'm a bit better now.

We laughed off the Jammie Dodger randomness and Al eyed the fearsome Lynn.

"Lynn, truth or dare?" He said. She ran her fingers through her cropped balding hair before sighing.

"Truth, I guess cuz I'm knackered." Usually people would taunt the Dauntless through and through Lynn but with the death stare she was wearing and the countless feats of bravery she had produced they decided to let her off. Al wore pink, obviously not expecting a truth so thinking up a good one. I relaxed against Tobias, the most comfortable seat in the world and he whirled me around for a quick, heated kiss. We waited for about 20 seconds. Anytime today Al, any bloody time today. After the obnoxious and awkward silence was over, Al pulled a eureka face and snapped his finger like a light bulb had attacked his head.

"Lynn" He spoke proudly, I expected _oh-so great _things, "Why the short hair?" Tobias, Uriah and Zeke face-palmed in unison. Lynn looked bored of being asked the same question.

"Because at my initiation, no one took girls seriously so I decided to look less like one to get noticed; to get feared. Then it just grew on me, so there you go." Lynn answered. "Tris, truth or dare?" I did not see that coming.

"Erm, truth?" I spoke as if it was a question. Lynn nodded expectantly.

"Beatrice, is it true that one of the fears in your fear landscape was getting intimate with _Four?_" It came like a slap in the face. Let me tell you something there's candy red, there's tomato red, there's ketchup red, there's Four being asked to strip red, then there's me being asked if I'm scared of having sex with Four red. I was so red, SO RED, that it was like I had been to supernova twice, rode an exploding nuclear and then bathed in boiling lava. I don't think you, _yes you behind the screen___(AN: Like oh my God, fourth wall break alert!), can begin to comprehend how red we are seeing right now. Anyways.

"Ummm, no-yes?" I decide.

"But Beatrice, that's not even a word!" Lynn mocked with a baby voice.

"Yes! Alright yes! Leave me alone!" I huddle into Four's arms. Maybe I don't have the greatest friends…

The next day (everyone was knackered) I grabbed a bite of breakfast and avoided everyone's gaze. It was so humiliating to admit that I was terrified of making love to my boyfriend but I'm just not ready yet. Lynn, of course, came up and apologised saying that she realised that she had gone too far. I probably wouldn't have made up with her if she hadn't have said that we were continuing the game outside and I could have first go, which means I can make her do whatever I would like to get her back. Payback's a bitch, ain't it!?

There you go peeps, that's today chapter. Thank you, as always, to my awesome reviewers, there's no better feeling than reading your positive comments. I am unbelieving of the love this story is being shown and I just encourage you to give it more. Thanks reviewers:

Upstyle44- I love those biscuits too, and I know I haven't today because I'm ill, but in the future I'll definitely make my chapters 800-1,000 words.

Crazydaziy-in-tha-house- I always want a biscuit

THANKSSSSSSSSSSSSSS,

The Real Four


	8. Chapter 8

Darevergent Chapter 8

AN: Quick shout out to LoganRiley who supports all my work.

I sit in a tree. My friends are on the ground below me, circled out over the luscious grassy plains. I never thought any part of the dauntless compound would be pretty but this garden area really swept my breath away. With its endless moors, wild tall trees rapping their knuckles against the door that is the sky and the soaking sunlight, I have right to be awed. Wow, am I high or something? I try to think more hardcore thoughts and take in the manly smell of Tobias; perching beside me. Fanned out on the ground are my peers: Christina, Peter, Eric, Al, Will, Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna and Lynn. Lynn, who humiliated me in front of all of them, I do believe revenge is in order. Just to clarify, this is not one of our 'badass' annual picnics or flower appreciation days; this is dauntless truth or dare day 2!

I already know that its my starting go as when Marlene looks like she is piping up to say something I bat her away, locking my target missile on Lynn.

"TRUTH OR DARE?" I produce every word in a threatening tone. I don't know why but I feel this new surge of hatred towards her. Even though I said that I had forgiven her every time I see her I get reminded of the embarrassment. I need to stop seeing her. Lynn remains expressionless but I know she's scared.

"Dare." She says, no tone, no expression. Nothing. Nothingness.

"Leave!" I command. Everyone radiates with shock. Lynn looks like she'd been expecting it.

"Ok." She is calm, this angers me. "I know I did a bad thing so I'm gonna do what you said and leave the game." She didn't get the message. I bare down at her from the tree.

"Leave dauntless!" Now she gets the message. Tobias immediately drops from the tree and stares at me like I'm a madman.

"I can't let you do that." His words poison me. He defends what she did. Another fireball of hatred, of the moment, sizzles inside of me aimed at my boyfriend.

"As a dauntless leader" he continues "I make decisions on who must leave the faction and I know you're mad at Lynn, but this is not the way to express it." Lynn chips in.

"You're undoubtedly mad: but calm down! What's wrong with you? You would seriously exile one of your friends over a game?" I bite my lip holding back merciless comments.

"She's right and you know it." Tobias' words make me snap. I point a finger at him.

"YOU! Fight me! NOW!" I shout. Tobias rolls his eyes.

"I'm not going to fight my own girlfriend: I love you." My friends sigh and I am touched for a second, one second of weakness, but then I slap him. Hard.

"How about now huh?" My boyfriend grits his teeth. I punctuate my next sentence with slaps. "HOW-ABOUT-NOW?" I aim one more but he skilfully grips my forearm and stares deep into my eyes.

"Fine." He says "but I hope you know what you're getting yourself into?" He STILL underestimates me. Oh, its on!

We find an empty spot, an open canopy between two trees, and I raise my hands to shield my face. Tobias mirrors me. I throw a sloppy, angered kick to the side that Tobias flicks away with nothing but his hand. I launch a punch; he just grabs my fist and parries it to the side. I recognise his strategy. He will not harm me so he just blocks and parries so I have to wind him up until his breaking point. I can't really remember why we're doing this. I stick my tongue out at him and kick him where it hurts. The crowd goes "oooh" and my boyfriend retires to his knees wincing but I don't show remorse, I slap him again. His face is red (so very red) and his expression his seething. I want him to hit me. Hit me. Hit me! I don't realise the words are coming out my mouth until after I hurl my body into a chest kick and trip myself up ending up right on top of Tobias. He looks into my eyes.

"This is wrong." He says. I nod.

"I know." I reply and then for some reason I burst into unstoppable tears. I lower my lips to Four's ear.

"I love you too."

That's your regrettably long-awaited chapter folks. I made it longer than usual if you didn't notice. Now, the reviewers:

Sissy147- I love it too!

Crazydaziy-in-tha-house- I think it's awesome too!

Sushi- Here's your update.

Upstyle44- Thank you for hoping I got better. I did!

Thank you everybody,

The Real Four


	9. Chapter 9

Darevergent Chapter 9

It ached having to remove my head from Tobias' sturdy chest; I could lay there forever. Everyone seemed to have forgiven my little tantrum as they were now speculating the idea that my boyfriend and I had just declared our love for each other. Didn't they have anything better to do? Defiantly, I walked up to my boyfriend and kissed him, tongue and everything. Tobias deepened the kiss and we stayed there for about 15 seconds. We probably would've carried on for longer if Uriah hadn't tapped Four on his shoulder. Four whipped around clearly annoyed and his elbow caught Uriah on the jaw. I let out a laugh as Uriah stood there shaking his head trying to regain his composure. Tobias was smirking.

"Well, OW!" Uriah managed massaging his bruising face. "All I wanted to say was that it was your go!" Tobias put on a whiny voice in retort.

"BUT, _DAAAAAAD! _I wanna kiss the nice lady some more!" I carried on laughing. Uriah said nothing, one finger spoke for him, and we returned to the rest of the group. I locked eyes apologetically with Lynn but her expression was blank. I couldn't tell whether she was going to forgive me or not. Tobias cleared his throat.

"Uriah. Truth or dare?" Uriah should've expected this.

"Dare, isn't it obvious?" He replied. Four beckoned Uriah over and spoke in his ear. Uriah pulled a face.

"No way!" He shouted. Four gave him a look. Of course Uriah isn't going to back down from a dare. Uriah just sighed and walked to the edge of the circle where Eric and Peter were sitting. He grabbed a fistful of each of their collars and hurled them to their feet.

"Come on boys, up we get!" He declared making my stomach hurt with laughter. Eric and Peter just stood their like, WHAT THE HELL, as Uriah began to sing:

It's raining men!

Hallelujah it's raining-

Uriah was cut off as Peter delivered another punch to his jaw and Uriah gave up collapsing to the ground. The only words he could form were:

"One day, one of you plonkers is gonna break my flipping jaw!" Absolutely brilliant!

Uriah now eyed me evily. I have a feeling he's gonna punish me for what Tobias did.

"Truth or dare, Tris?" I already knew truths could be quite vicious.

"Dare."

"I dare you to down 5 shots of hot sauce!" That idiot! He knows I hate anything spicy and these shots are gonna murder my taste buds! Zeke, the magician, threw me a bottle of hot sauce, EXTRA hot sauce, and Uriah rolled me a shot glass. I took steady but immensely shaky breaths whilst pouring some sauce into the glass. Shauna, I think, started a chant of "Down it!" Oh brother. My arms shook violently as I lifted the concoction to my lips. I tipped the contents into my mouth before forcefully spitting it back out again. It was so hot it was like someone had blended a bunch of ghost chillies. My tongue was on fire from the slight touch. I think I hate spice as all the food we had at Abnegation was bland so not self-serving. Mainly rice, vegetables and potatoes. Uriah spoke up.

"Y'know, that doesn't count as one." I gave him a look of absolute death-wishing and I think I saw him shiver which is weird as it's about forty degrees outside. I squeezed another glassful and threw it back into my mouth. I almost blacked out from the heat. I swallowed fast as I could which evidently was not the world's greatest idea as it attacked my throat as it ran down. I swear when I get through this I will KILL Uriah. I closed my eyes and downed to more, attempting to ignore the pain. Another followed. I'd like to say my mouth got used to the pain after a while but it sadly just built up like a treacherous fireball. Tobias spoke.

"One more Tris, one more and it's done!" I appreciated his words but I bet he could never understand the burning. I began to feel sick. The thought of having to take another load of that poison made me want to throw up, or kill somebody, or both. I loaded up the last glassful but at the last minute I ran up to Uriah and poured it over his head. I followed with a third punch to his jaw. He yelled through the liquid death.

"You guys are evil!"

Thanks for reading and thanks to last chapters reviewers.

Upstyle44- You're welcome

Martha- Here's your update!

Crazydaziy-in-tha-house- Yay!

Divergent-loved- Not giving my age away. I'm younger than you think, but older then you NOW think. Comprende?

Katie Mullohand- Thank you!

Me- Here's your update too!

THANK YOU SO MUCH,

The Real Four (Jack Neale)


	10. Chapter 10

Darevergent Chapter 10

Uriah huffed, puffed and panted wiping the smoky sauce off his face. A little remained smudged just by his nose but none of us decided to say; it looked too funny. He swore like a madman whilst returning to his spot and even though it was my turn I decided to cut him some slack and turned to his brother Zeke.

"Zeke, you know the question?" I ask.

"For sure. I'd like a truth please." He replied.

"Ooh, very dapper." My boyfriend murmured under his breath. Zeke threw a scowl at him.

"Zeke, when you gonna get it on with Shauna?" His ears went pink and he couldn't meet Shauna's, who was sitting next to him, eyes. She decided to seize the moment however and pressed her lips against his and Zeke, first shocked, caught on and wrapped his arms around. People whooped and cheered except a still pissed-off Uriah who muttered: "Get a room." When they released, Zeke nodded and mouthed "Thanks." Zeke took his turn now with his arm around Shauna.

"Christina, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She snapped back very quickly. She also nodded confidently.

"I dare you to hang from your feet, _again_, but this time from the branch of that tree." He pointed to the tallest tree in the gardens a good 50ft upwards. It would take 5 people with their arms linked to encase the trunk of the tree and its branches were freakishly thin but sturdy-looking and the one Zeke signalled was right at the peak, dressed in leaves and with a bent shape that could act as handholds. Christina didn't look quite as confident but she didn't look petrified.

"Be careful." Will said sweetly. Christina pecked him on the lips in thanks and wrapped her legs on the trunk. She caught my eye and then she shuffled upwards propping herself onto one of the lowest branches and crouched onto it. She inhaled, then exhaled and hopped to another twig. Her foot slipped at first and I gasped backing into Tobias' chest but she regained her composure and flipped back up. A few more steps passed as if she was spider-woman and she lent back, kicking away from the trunk with one hand and foot free. Christina saluted professionally and we cheered loudly. She was taking this like a boss. Scrambling up higher she seized the topmost branch, the one in question and dangled from it by just her now red-raw hands. She dangled headfirst smiling down at us and even began to do upside-down press-ups smiling proudly.

"Woo-hoo!" She yelled ecstatically, pumping one arm up and down. "You guys carry on I'm good up hear I love it!" She now perched in eagle's nest position.

"Alright babe, just look after yourself." Will shouted back. I shook my head. This was one of the downsides of Christina, winning gets to her head. Of course, I love her and everything and she is a great and supporting friend who I have been friends with since day 1 of initiation day but I remember the night with the Ferris wheel, the paintball capture the flag game when I was about to seize the flag and she gave me a harsh look like "You've been everyone's favourite already." but I don't think she realises how much that hurt me that night, as if it was the first crack in our friendship. I was only thinking hateful thought, just when the branch snapped. Christina, my best friend, began to plummet…

AN: Bit of a cliffhanger. Mwahahhahahhahhahahahahhahahahahahha. Sorry about that. *Clears throat*. Anyways, thanks to my reviewers.

Crazydaziy-in-tha-house- You damn right I'm British. England, woohoo!

Martha- I'm glad you're enjoying it.

That's all for this week, hopefully more reviews next time.

ThAnK YoU,

ThE ReAl FoUr (JaCk NeAlE)


	11. Chapter 11

Darevergent Chapter 11

AN: So I guess people hate cliff hangers. I only wanted to do something different.

I scream, as do the other girls, but Christina's scream is loudest of all. She plummets headfirst flapping aimlessly in the wind. I suddenly realise the severity of this situation. In sync, Will, Tobias, Uriah, Zeke, Eric and Peter form a sort of mattress with their arms ready to catch Christina and break her fall. But, even if they succeed with this the force and impact of their arms could break her back or give her whiplash. I shield my eyes, turn and away and pray, seriously pray like I was taught in Abnegation. I finished with Amen and turn to face them, a dazed-looking Christina is sprawled out over their arms. She raises one thumb in the air, not to symbolize that she was without injury, but to wave the white flag. Will's force was croaky as if he was holding back tears.

"Don't you ever scare me like that ever again, OK? If I lost you I would_" Will couldn't finish his sentence. A tiny tear zoomed out his eye. The others put Christina carefully on her feet and Will kissed her sloppily.

"I'm OK…I'm OK" The words Christina formed were a massive tsunami of reassurance. Everyone turned to Zeke shamefully. He looked down, obviously guilty and Will caught on, raising a fist.

"You dickhead! You nearly killed my girlfriend. You NEARLY KILLED MY GIRLFRIEND!" Zeke says nothing and allows Will to hit him, once, twice, the beating didn't stop until Christina rested an arm on Will's shoulder.

"It wasn't his fault! It was mine, I was too cocky." She goes a bit pink between the ears. Will looks at her.

"Yeah, but I can't hit you!" Even Zeke and Christina managed a laugh. Zeke was dabbing his swelling with a wet flannel. Christina stretches out her limbs.

"So…we can still play y'know?" I roll my eyes as does her boyfriend. He puts an arm around her.

"Are you just saying that because it's your go?" He asks. Christina giggles.

"You know me too well."

I am still shaking from the traumatic incident even when I am curled up in Four's lap. Both temperature and light have dropped in the gardens so Uriah hands out jackets and torches. Christina holds her torch as if she's going to tell a spooky story. This makes me laugh.

"We all know I'm going to go for Zeke." She says deeply. Zeke looks up, dropping the flannel.

"Truth please, your Royal Highness, The master of being awesome, the most dauntless person in this group." I can tell Eric disagrees with that one but it is not hard to realise that Zeke is trying to get back in Christina's good books.

"Why?" She replies.

"What?"

"Your truth is: why truth?" Zeke looks uncomfortable, not very macho.

"Because I'm terrified of what you may do to me if I pick dare." Everyone is silent for a moment. What a very anti-Dauntless thing to say. Then I laugh, spurring a chain reaction that attacks ever Peter and Eric. I laugh so hard my stomach, inside my jacket, hurts. I am so glad I am laughing, not weeping next to Christina's broken corpse. So, I laugh. We all laugh.

Thanks to my reviewers for giving their opinions,

Emmaem9- I am glad you love this fanfic!

Upstyle44- I did not know you hated cliff hangers. I do now.

Crazydaziy-in-tha-house- Cool too!

Thanks,

The Real Four


	12. Chapter 12

Darevergent Chapter 12

AN: Sorry I haven't uploaded in like 4 days but high school had been really dominant right now.

Zeke takes his turn and I stop laughing. The swelling on his head and neck looked worse than I first thought. His face is bloody and purple with bruising and his Adam's apple looks more like an Adam's pineapple. I should've got Tobias to restrain Will again but I guess I was too relieved and caught up in the moment that Christina was ok. That fall was terrifyingly vast and she was lucky that the guys acted so quickly. I couldn't stand it if she had died. She is my best friend. Anyway, Zeke had just asked his brother truth or dare. Uriah looked up.

"Are you still allowed to give dares?" He said cheekily. Zeke smacked him around the head.

"I dare you to run around the grounds naked!" Uriah looked a bit flushed but would never give in to a dare.

I kept my eyes away from Uriah's genitals but I realised he had a bit of muscle on him. Not as much as my boyfriend of course but I could see why Marlene was interested. Tobias caught me fixating and gave me a harsh look and I finished my trance. Uriah however crouched so he was in loop pedal position and his magic brother produced a gun and fired a blank in the air. Uriah began to sprint his no-doubt freezing cold bare ass off and a rather flustered Marlene held a stopwatch in her hand. Uriah speeded down the first trek of the grounds before tripping over a log and landed face-first in to a muddy bush. I could here him swear from here.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" He yelled into the unforgiving mid-night sky. Zeke, as fast as his brother, zoomed down with a camera and snapped a few rather interested pics. He did not even attempt to help his brother one tiny bit, but instead left him there encased in the boggy plant. Zeke came back not even to make words due to the fact that tears of laughter were racing down his face. He just indicated towards his camera and Four and I took a look. On the tiny screen was a defeated-looking Uriah with running from his shoulders towards his heels. You couldn't even see his butt as it was washed with the deepest part of the slimy sludge. We just left him lying there and continued our game.

"Well I guess Uriah is too pre-occupied to take his turn at the moment so I opt to take it for him." Marlene giggled and no one argued so she looked towards Peter. "Peter, truth or dare?" Peter looked as if he was going to make a sarcastic comment but I think the raining men incident had scarred him for life.

"Dare." He croaked. Marlene continued to giggle.

"Twerk!" She commanded and a fit of laughter arrived but Peter just looked confused.

"What's that?" He asked. Marlene demonstrated and Peter appeared it was the last thing he'd want to do. "No!" He shouted but Eric piped up.

"Are you backing out of a dare?" He asked contradictory. Peter scowled and got up and began the Miley Cyrus-like act. Little did he know that a now fully-clothed but equally as muddy Uriah stood behind him like 'daaaaaaaaamn'…

Thank you reviewers!

Upstyle44- I understand.

Sissy147- I'm glad you loved it!

Martha- I'm happy you're still enjoying it!

The Real Four ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Darevergent Chapter 13

Peter, unaware of Uriah looking petrified behind him, continued his obviously practiced twerking. I was bawling with laughter when Uriah cleared his throat and poked Peter on the shoulder causing him to spin around straight into Uriah's path. Peter's face flushed and he sat down but Uriah just stood in front of him and began to slow clap, ever so sarcastically. Then, he took his go.

"Yo Shauna babe." Did he just call his brother's girlfriend _babe? _"T or D?"

Shauna looked up. "Truth, Uriah." Uriah clapped his hands wickedly.

"You EVER gonna tell Zeke about the time you and I made out?" Shauna's eyes widened and she popped Uriah the finger. Zeke looked like he's just been slapped. Shauna rested her hand on his knee.

"Thanks Uriah, I'm going to do it now. Well it was one night, we weren't dating. And I had come back from a party really depressed because these guys kept harassing me as I didn't have a date. I didn't have a date because I wanted to ask you but I couldn't bring myself to do it so I came back to my dorm and Uriah was there. We started talking and I told him that I really liked you and he was really supportive about it." Cue little bow from Uriah. "Anyways, we both got absolutely drunk as hell and we ended up making out!" Uriah took an interest with the floor but Zeke kissed Shauna full on the mouth. They released and smiled for a second before Zeke got up and wandered to his brother. Using one hand, he seized his brother's collar and pulled him to his legs and bore down at him.

"You made out with Shauna!? I think you need to come with me." Uriah didn't even attempt to resist as Zeke stuffed his head and neck into a tight headlock and dragged him, his feet scraping the floor, over the vast fields and to the muddy pond Uriah had just recovered from. Zeke promptly flipped his sibling over his leg and splashed him back into the sloppy death.

"Son of a bitch!" Zeke yelled, Uriah just allowed the bog to soak him for a second time.

I am sorry that uploads have been infrequent but they will be weekly as I am doing my end-of-year exams.

TrueDivergentFan- I'm glad you find me funny.

Guest- I didn't finish this story! You thought I was a girl! Geez man that's rough! ;)

Lemonofweirdness- THANK YOU

Asha'sCaucasian- Here you go.

The Real Four


	14. Chapter 14

Darevergent Chapter 14

There was still a palpable tension in the air when Zeke had returned to his place which Uriah would've already settled with a terrible joke, but he was too busy drowning in sludge. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him get up out of the pond and slip past the group sneakily so he could head inside to wash up without his brother returning him to his swimming pool. I softly grabbed Tobias' wrist and peered at his watch it was five minutes past one in the morning. I blatantly yawned and pinched my boyfriend to get him to stand up as I thought the only way we could enjoy the game again would be if we called it a night and continued the next day.

"Well as much as I enjoy the grim faces and palpable tension, I'm done in, night all!" Will and the others caught on and faked being tired too. Shauna stood up and held her hand out to Zeke but he just sat their staring at the ditch.

"Come on Zeke, let's go to bed." Zeke still remained blank until his reply.

"No, you go ahead; I'll be with you in a half hour or so." Shauna looked like she was about to complain so I nudged her arm. I liked the idea of Zeke staying alone less than she did but he looked as if he needed the space. Four put his arm over my shoulder as we walked back and when we got inside, Tobias and I headed to our room, as did Christina and Will, Shauna went alone like Eric and Peter and Marlene went to look for Uriah, probably _accidentally_ catching him in the shower. The thought makes me grin as I quietly closed our door behind us attempting to not wake the entire faction. Damn, would I get an ass-kicking…?

Tobias found his way to a chair sliding off his shirt and slipping on some pyjama bottoms. I sit on my bed and he just sits their looking at me.

"What?" I ask. He grunts.

"I was just wondering what you were smiling about."

"Oh y'know, its just fun to be with friends."

"Don't if Zeke, Shauna and Uriah can maintain their friendship though."

"Yeah. He seemed pretty pissed."

"You think? I'm not surprised though, I'd react the same way." I move closer to him so our foreheads are touching.

"Yeah well you don't have to worry about that with me do you?" I try it flirtatiously.

"Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"Because you don't have any brothers I could get with!" He hits me with a pillow, and then he falls back onto the bed and we both close our eyes.

AN: I know there's no game but I wanted to do some fluff, but there will be more game next chapter. I dunno why people are getting the impression that I'm finishing this story, I wanna keep going for at least 25-30 chapters and your supports making me want to. Anyway reviews!

Estrellacz- Thank you very much

Asha'sCaucasian- Yes, I am legitimately The Real Four!

Oh and by the way, from now on I'm gonna ask questions for you to answer in the reviews with our normal comments. For starters, what's your favourite TV show? (It doesn't have to still be on telly) Mine are Friends and Marvel's Agent's of Shield.

See you,

The Real Four


	15. Chapter 15

Darevergent Chapter 15

I woke the next morning with Tobias next to me. I don't know why I was smiling because nothing serious had happened but I feel like our relationship is maturing a bit. I picture the word maturing with a snigger as my boyfriend had just started drooling in his sleep. Rolling my eyes I wake him up gently and then we get dressed and washed and then head over to Uriah's where the game is continuing…

Not everyone is here today including Peter and Eric but surprisingly Zeke is here and seems o be washing last night's events out of his mind. Uriah, who looks weird not being covered in mud, looks up as we walk in retiring from his small bottle of beer. Damn, his kid is twelve?

"Hey guys!" He hiccups causing me to facepalm. Obviously, when Marlene went to look for him he had finished in the shower and had began to down the drink. Four and I share a smirking look. Drunken Uriah could be fun!

Uriah waves his bottle violently in the air, Marlene tuts with disgust. "I'ma being first going no?" I laugh and Tobias stands up next to him and waves his arms drastically pretending to be a translator. He talks with a monotone voice.

"In the dystopian language of…English, that whole-heartedly phrase can be translated word for word if you could believe it." He scratches his chin frantically. "Please bare with me ladies and gents the regional tongue of Uriah No-so-sober is being spoken. This even stretches my talents!" I giggle loudly as does Shauna but Zeke just sits there looking baffled. Four pulls a eureka face. "I've got it! Never fear! He is saying. I am going to go first. Who'd have thought it?" Uriah begins to shriek with laughter and throws his arm around Four's shoulders. "Dis 'ere's why Foury Woury is my bestest pals! He is soooooo funny and make me giggle a bit! He is being going out with Trissy who is definets another gooood friend and she is really the coolsies!" There is an awkward silence until Tobais says: "This translation could take a while!"

I know it is not the longest chapter but I have wrote it quite late but I promise I will upload again tomorrow. REVIEWERS!

LuvShules- I'm guessing you're a Shaliene Woodley fan then!

5FightingFactions- Knackered is a more strong word for tired.

selflessXkindXbraveXhonest- Thanks!

Cowgirlatheart37- Yeah! Marvel's Agents Of Shield rocks!

Scarinae- A very weird but effective way to put my uploads!

Guest1- Yes I am pretty certain I am not a girl!

Guest2- Cool!

Asha'sCaucasian- Ok?

Alrighty then, today's question is what is your favourite food? Mine is definitely pasta!

I love you guys!

The Real Four


	16. Summer

AN:

Alright guys, I'm gonna start off by saying that this is the end of Darevergent for now, but not the actual end. Ok, IT IS NOT THE END. I'm gonna be taking a fanfiction break for now and this break will last over the summer. Now, make sure you look for new uploads in September time and I am sorry if I am letting anyone down there's just so damn much going on at school now and then I go away, I would just not simply have the time to upload but then September comes, a new school year, and this story will continue, I swear on it! So, I hope you guys have a great summer and I'll see you in September.

I love you guys,

Jack Neale


End file.
